My Brown Eyed Friend
by TheRoadOfInsanity
Summary: A cute little story which was meant to be a one-shot but i couldn't help it! Oh and it's my first multi-chapter so be nice please!
1. Chapter 1

**My Brown Eyed Friend.**

**I don't own anything unfortunately but I like to fantasize that I do! Sorry for the wait if you were waiting for another story; which you probably weren't but oh well!**

The almost bright snow sparkled in the morning sunlight and robins and other birds merrily sang at the beautiful view of moonacre. I wanted to leave the stuffy hot castle so bad and get out into the cool, fresh breeze of an English winter. Racing down the many steps towards the main hall I sprinted into the breakfast hall to my Uncle. He knew what I was about to ask of him and quickly began to nod letting me know I was allowed to venture in the Dark Forest to find my brown eyed friend.

My already shinning smile widened and widened as the knowledge of going outside grew in my mind. Grabbing my red coat I swung open the heavy oak door letting me breathe in my first breath of the winter air. I smiled as I stared into the Forest wishing something would move or show some sign of a human presence. After a few moments but with no results I decided I would need to put matters into my own hands a go look for my mysterious friend.

Venturing into the Dark Woods I could hear every step I took with a crunch of snow underneath me. Behind me I left small footprints in the, until now, untouched snow. After a few minutes of wondering aimlessly around in search for my handsome friend I stopped to take in my beautiful surroundings. After doing this it quickly dawned to me that I was well and truly lost without the guidance of my gorgeous curly brown haired friend.

Looking around all the tall trees looked exactly the same to me and I realised how hopeless I truly was if I ventured out on my own. Looking towards the north of the dark forest I heard nothing but silence showing me how deep into the forest I really was. Suddenly I froze as I heard a twig snap behind me as fear filled my body. Before I had the chance to turn around to investigate the visitor a strong arm wrapped around my tiny waist and before I got the chance to scream a hand was cupped around my mouth. While I tried to wiggle my way out of their grasp I heard a very familiar and friendly laugh. His grip loosened as I turned around to meet my captures shining brown eyes. My brown eyed, curly brown haired, mysterious friend standing in front of me with his soft smile plastered across his face. I returned his smile totally forgiving him for giving me the shock of my life.

Stepping closer towards me he opened his arms waiting for me to step into them. As soon as I was close enough his long arms wrapped around my waist pulling me in close. By this time I had wrapped my shorter arms around his neck breathing in his sweet smell.

"I couldn't find you."

"Yeah. I realised that, you got a little lost didn't you."

I could feel my cheeks growing hotter and hotter from me being caught getting lost. "I guess I did."

He laughed putting his grin that I really loved onto his tanned happy fast. He pulled me back into the bear hug we had just recently had but holding me tighter than before. I think he had realised how much I really needed him when he wasn't around. Robin, my best friend, looked down into my blue eyes with his sensationally chocolate brown ones quickly making my heart melt. I have to tell him. I have to tell him how much I miss him during my lessons or how my smile lights up every time I see him or how my knees go week when he smiles that special smile just for me. I have to tell him how much I love him.

**I'll try to update soon but it might take a while! Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's not mine! I'm just borrowing them.**

**SORRY if you were waiting but I have no excuse other that writers block! Xxxxx :) **

He looked down at me with his sweet smile and the cold winter seemed to melt away. I smiled shyly at him always thinking "What if?" A thought seemed to grow in his mind and he opened his mouth to speak only to close it again in doubt.

"What were you going to say?" I asked. I was so nosy!

"W-what?" He stuttered trying to pass off my question.

"You were going to say something to me. But you didn't."

"Nothing. It was nothing." He added realising he had been caught.

"Tell me!" I asked. _Pleaded._

He wasn't going to give in. I was going to have to beg!

"Look I've been meaning to tell you this for a while and have never had the guts to tell you. So here goes..." I waited patiently. I was so excited, but nervous. A small part of hope grew in my head. What if he felt the same way? "Look Maria I-I-I think I'm in- What I'm saying is... I'm in love with you." It was so quiet; almost a whisper but I heard it. I had to answer. I could see the doubt in his eyes growing. But I was so excited! He felt the same way!

"Robin." He looked at me. Almost scared. "Robin I love you too."

A smile spread from ear to ear and his eyes lit up. I still can't believe I brought him that much joy!

He pulled me into a hug obvious he had no intention to l let me go. A strong but gentle hand brought my chin up so I was looking into his gorgeous brown eyes as he lent down to give me a chaste kiss so sweet and tender that I was left wanting more. I brought my arms around his neck and pulled him down giving him a much more passionate kiss that our first. He had gripped my waist and was pulling me tight. I felt so safe in his arms and never wanted to let go. Soon we had to surface for air and he was looking deep into my blue eyes. I was sure he could look straight into my soul. In that moment I was truly happy. I knew I would never be lost again.

**Please review! It makes me happy and I'll write another if you do! Even if it's criticism I love all reviews! :)**


End file.
